Gate Of Ivory
by Laeta
Summary: Spoilers None. Pairing: GC. 'Issuing by the ivory gate are dreams Of glittering illusion, fantasies' The Odyssey, Book XIX, by Homer, translated by Robert Fitzgerald.
1. 1of4

**Disclaimer**: Profiteers are CBS, JB, AZ, CM, and AD.  
**Author's Note**: There are fifteen in each chapter. Happy hunting.  
**Summary**: "Issuing by the ivory gate are dreams / Of glittering illusion, fantasies" -- The Odyssey, Book XIX, by Homer, translated by Robert Fitzgerald.  
**Feedback**: If it pleases you.  
**Rating**: PG/K/FRT  
**Archive(s)**: the Graveyard Shift; mine. All else must ask.  
**Pairing(s)**: Gil/Catherine in disguise  
**Spoiler(s)**: None.  
Same universe as _A Fairytale Investigation_.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

**Title**: Gate Of Ivory  
**Author**: Laeta

(1/4)

Come; gather closer about the fire. Shall another tale be told this evening? One that will pass the night hours while the wind screams and the snow drifts beyond the walls?

There is the tale of King Grissom's courtship of his Lady Courtesan, but it will not suit this night. No, for tonight, the story of the feud between King Grissom and his cousin will do for it is about an unfathomable, unbelievable, and unbearable betrayal.

xxxxx

Two cousins faced off; cotton padding protected their chests while they gripped silver-tipped foils. Their gazes were steady as they began to fence, neither willing to concede defeat to the other.

Had their face masks allowed, the casual bystander would have seen their amazing resemblance--not only to each other, but also to the grandfather whose bloodlines they shared. Princes they were to a legendary throne though only one could inherit.

As boys, each had been devoted, committed, to the other; best of friends to death they had sworn. Then, both their fathers had died and an uncle had become king. His only sins were to be born third and to love one nephew more than the other; so began the great divide.

Where love once encouraged a friendly competition, now hatred, anger, and resentment fueled an intense rivalry. The need to dominate brought these worthy adversaries here.

Metallic clangs and whispers in the air were the conversations they held; pants and their swords mere punctuation. Watchful eyes, on the guard, carefully judged superiority.

Unexpectedly, one cousin faltered, and the other pressed his advantage--and won. Silence continued to reign as the victor waited for his opponent to concede defeat; their spectators held their breaths, wondering who was who. First, one began, and the other followed, circling about and within the arena, bodies tense with sudden wariness. They began anew, as though they had agreed to a besting of twice out of three times.

A second loss resulted and, finally, the victor forced an acknowledgement. Slowly, swords were lowered and hands shaken.

"I thought it was a lucky strike at first, Cousin," replied the loser, trying to explain the initial loss.

The young Prince Gilbert nodded. His answer was diplomatic: "As did I. It was best that we had a second match."

A sneer accompanied his cousin's words. "Perhaps we will, as long as it is without an audience."

Prince Gilbert stopped Prince Edward with a slight movement of his hand. At once, the prince scowled. Command came so easy to his Cousin Gilbert and obeisance not at all to himself.

Angry at the unconscious deferment to his cousin, Prince Edward foolishly asked, "So, how will you celebrate the besting of me, Cousin? Will you try to woo that scrap of a girl from our childhood?"

It took barely a second for Prince Gilbert's cloak-like poise to drop and to allow his fist to contact the crow's feet on Prince Edward's temple. Down the man went; a knowing smile graced his face.

They were, both, oblivious to the arrival of their uncle, the king, and other members of the court. Among them was a young lady who, with shock in her eyes, absorbed the scene and knew immediately what had passed. The king saw all this as well, but duty prevented him from ignoring the situation.

"What's the meaning of this, Princes?" he had to ask his nephews who hid their surprise at his interference too well.

Prince Gilbert acted first, stretching a hand to Prince Edward in a courteous manner. Prince Edward, accepting the unspoken truce, took the offered help and stood. They bowed to their uncle and Prince Gilbert spoke quietly.

"Mea culpa, Uncle. Forgive me." He turned and exited the room.

All eyes turned to Prince Edward, who was aware of how little he was liked by those who recently had entered.

He donned a pleasant façade and said deliberately light, "Be at ease, Uncle. 'Tis nothing but a night at the movies for the gentlemen here." He gestured widely with his arm. "A pleasant evening of physical pursuits."

Though the disbelief did not waver, the king nodded.

Prince Edward continued, "My lord, if you will excuse me, I believe I will find a cold compress for my head seems to require it to be iced."

He took the approval for granted and walked slowly from the room for his attention was caught upon the young woman who frowned so decidedly at his uncle's side. A thought and a suspicion planted themselves within his mind for later contemplation.

Quickly, the crowd of men gathered to witness the competition dispersed with flimsy excuse save eleven, eleven angry jurors. They had seen the fencing match and the un-sportsmanship of the loser and had heard the taunt meant to tarnish the reputation of she who remained, as always, at the king's side. They remained and bore the unenviable duty of relating everything to their lord and master.

In their narration, they gave ample proof to subsidize the invisible evidence of a provoked situation. It aroused complex and conflicting emotions within the king: the undeniable need to reproof his nephew Gilbert for allowing an insult to affect him and a gladdened heart to know of a ruthless compulsion to do right regardless of consequences and of family ties.

The king's face shifted into deeper lines of grief and of guilt. However, at long last, he praised the loyalty of these eleven souls to the good Prince Gilbert and honorably gave them leave.

To the lady whose face had turned ashen during the account, he expressed as much care as he could. He knew where she wanted to be and sent her there with a message for his nephew.

She found him outside the castle proper, a look of stern self-reprobation marring his handsome face. Her approach was careful and meant to allow an escape if he so wished. Courage filled her when he remained.

"What's eating Gilbert Grissom?" she asked, quietly.

It was apparent that he chose his words carefully.

"There were words spoken--bad words--"

Her hand caressed his arm before she looped her arm through his. Deliberately, she leaned into his body, making some thoughts clearer than words ever could do.

"I am a lady, yes, but not delicate, Gil," she teased him gently with laughter to calm the anger still present within his body. A moment later, she turned to him, serious, to ask, "You are not prone to random acts of violence. There must have been more to provoke. What was it?"

His reply was concise and never meant to be repeated.

It appears, however, that it was an often repeated sentiment for the lady merely said, "Yes, of course, but he was always that crass, that bad to the bone. How does this matter?"

Prince Gilbert never had to answer for she recollected her errand and bid the prince to return to the castle and to his uncle's chamber.

© RK 08.Aug.2006


	2. 2of4

**Disclaimer**: Profiteers are CBS, JB, AZ, CM, and AD.  
**Author's Note**: There are fifteen in each chapter. Happy hunting.  
**Summary**: "Issuing by the ivory gate are dreams / Of glittering illusion, fantasies" -- The Odyssey, Book XIX, by Homer, translated by Robert Fitzgerald.  
**Feedback**: If it pleases you.  
**Rating**: PG/K/FRT  
**Archive(s)**: the Graveyard Shift; mine. All else must ask.  
**Pairing(s)**: Gil/Catherine in disguise  
**Spoiler(s)**: None.  
Same universe as _A Fairytale Investigation_.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

**Title**: Gate Of Ivory  
**Author**: Laeta

(2/4)

In the 4x4 antechamber to his uncle's study, Prince Gilbert hesitated. It was not the consequences of his earlier actions that he wanted to delay, but disappointment and censure regarding his inappropriate behavior. He frowned and steeled himself in anticipation.

Once prepared, he straightened his shoulders and entered the room.

His uncle's greeting was a weary smile. Prince Gilbert saw the many lines of age etched into his face. Time had been good to him, but life had not.

He took his usual seat and noticed the third chair usually grouped together by the fireside had been removed. A raised eyebrow was his way of asking any revealing question; it allowed the addressee the privilege of avoiding an answer if he chose.

The king sent a look of acknowledgement in the direction of the open space but said nothing. Instead, he handed Prince Gilbert a glass of sweet-smelling liquid. Silence comforted both men and gave the illusion of peace.

At that precise moment when discomfort gathered itself to intrude, the king began to speak:

"Eleven men remained after the show, after the departure of yourself and your cousin. I have no doubt of their partiality, but their account of the match and that which occurred following was entirely unbiased. I know that I show my love for you when I say that I felt Edward ought to have acted better. He knows--he ought to know--that he plays with fire when Catherine is involved; he who knows how you feel.

There was no need for Prince Gilbert to say anything at all. To anybody who knew anything about him, they knew that he hoped to never become his uncle's heir. He wanted nothing more than to return to his books and to his experiments; it was a life that allowed for a marriage between him and Catherine. To be king would introduce so many formalities between them that would make it impossible for them to be homebodies.

A small swelling of despair arose within Prince Gilbert. It made the king's next speech unwanted.

"You must be aware of the speculation and dissention arising from my not having chosen an heir. There are those who, in these times of peace, call for your crowning; others who, fearing a future war with the west, much prefer your cousin."

Prince Gilbert nodded, knowing each party of people was right in their own way.

The king continued. "In a perfect world, I would do a turn of the screws and look to the Spartans as precedence. I would name both my nephews as my heirs and have you work together and leave our kingdom with an always present general of the military in Edward while you encourage the sciences and fertility of domestic affairs."

This sparked intense interest within the younger man. It was an incredibly unorthodox method, yet it had appeal by preventing a big middle within the country. Both sides would win thereby removing fears of a civil war.

From the grim look upon his uncle's face, Prince Gilbert concluded that he had changed his mind. So despite instinct telling him that the king's decision went against his hopes, he prompted the king: "How now, my lord?"

"I once doubted your temperament, Gilbert," replied the king, softly. "Since the coming of rage witnessed by many earlier this day, there is no question that you possess the strength and the will to rule during peace and to engage in war."

He stood with the weariness of age and of mind.

"There will be no more bets. As soon as my one condition is met on your side, Gilbert, I will name you as my heir."

Prince Gilbert gazed into the eyes of his uncle. There was an unusual openness to the elder man, as though the caveat contained no grave danger; rather, it was the acceptance of the throne that was the true hindrance.

Comforted little, he said, "Ask of me what you will, my lord, if this is your decision."

The king smiled; it was wistfully.

"Give your hand and the precious metal that declares my ward, Catherine, as your wife. Your devotion and loyalty to her has been steady from the start of your acquaintance; she is everything that can be desired in a queen--beautiful, graceful, courageous--and, as your lady, she will be your other half--as my own lady was--to give you the spark of life necessary during dire times and the ease to enjoy what you can.

It was clear that this was not what Prince Gilbert had expected. Perhaps he ventured to assume that the exact opposite was to be asked of him.

When the prince finally managed to give his promise, the king ended this interview with: "Be happy while you can for I know you never wanted this role. Your sacrifice relieves me."

The night was too far gone for Prince Gilbert to search for his intended bride so he retired to his room. Sleep could not claim him for repose while he thought upon the future and the very real pleasure attached to being the husband of Catherine.

There was one difficulty: few knew of her actual claim to nobility, so they were butterflied to her real worth. Most knew her solely as the king's ward; he knew her as a lord's daughter. If her father, the Honorable Lord Braun, had survived the assassination during the last era of civil disquiet, well, that was a speculation best considered at another time.

Somehow the night hours passed but not before Prince Gilbert noted an omen which always ushered change: a shower of shooting stars. As he continued to watch the sky's splendor, it gradually lightened in anticipation of a new day. So much had occurred this last day, what, he wondered, would mark this next?

Then, he rose and exited the room for an early rollout, intending to find Catherine.

xxxxxx

It should be noted, my rapt listeners, that the plaguing winds from the start of this tale have begun to sigh. Snow has begun to weep as rain. They know this story, you see, and they mourn for the Prince since change, in itself, is neither good nor bad. Change functions merely to alter the status quo.

© RK 29.Aug.2006


	3. 3of4

**Disclaimer**: Profiteers are CBS, JB, AZ, CM, and AD.  
**Author's Note**: There are fifteen in each chapter. Happy hunting.  
**Summary**: "Issuing by the ivory gate are dreams / Of glittering illusion, fantasies" -- The Odyssey, Book XIX, by Homer, translated by Robert Fitzgerald.  
**Feedback**: If it pleases you.  
**Rating**: PG/K+/FRT  
**Archive(s)**: the Graveyard Shift; mine. All else must ask.  
**Pairing(s)**: Gil/Catherine in disguise  
**Spoiler(s)**: None.  
Same universe as _A Fairytale Investigation_.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

**Title**: Gate Of Ivory  
**Author**: Laeta

(3/4)

As he gained upon Catherine's rooms within the palace, it seemed as though the walls suddenly began to shake. Forebodement immediately filled Prince Gilbert, and he slowed his steps.

He studied the walls of the hallway, and half-forgotten legends filled his thoughts. There was one that implied anything made from the land's living specimens always would obey its king. During the many years of the kingdom, the enemy never had infiltrated the palace; it and the surrounding Citadel were the country's strongest fortifications.

Now, Prince Gilbert wondered how much strength came from the defense of its people and how much from the land. A thought triggered an experiment and, immediately, the walls quieted.

They, ever slowly and silently, started to straighten, to move away from where his hands rested against the paper or plastic coverings. There was a momentary reversal of action until the wooden framework of the hallway reasserted itself; the claustrophobic aura permeating this section of the palace vanished.

Prince Gilbert moved forward, at last at the doorway to Catherine's suite. Then, trying to assume nothing, he looked about himself warily.

First to catch his attention was the door that rested at an unusual angle against the opposing wall. A splintered circle showed where an object had crashed and burned against it. There was similar destruction along the door's threshold.

Within the first room of the suite, there was obvious mayhem, and he had to snake his way through the debris. Prince Gilbert glanced into the bedroom, saw it was relatively intact, and returned to the main room.

It appeared that, once the evil doers had accomplished their objective, the building had tried to stop them by restraining them inside the box. Frustrated, angry, and perhaps frightened, they had shaped the furniture and fabrics of the room's contents into torches to burn their way to freedom.

Satisfied that he understood the situation of the main room, he turned to do the same within the bedroom. It was only the second time that he had entered the room, and he mourned the cause. Yet, he had to find some clue to who had taken Catherine, why, or where she was taken before others came in search of her and notified his uncle.

The buzzing of flies revealed the pale skin of a woman's forearm. He approached and, lifting the blanket of fur and loathing what may lay beneath, fought for self-control.

He saw the slender fingers of a woman; the wrist revealed the woman had been tied. She had tried to fight but unfortunately had lost.

Outside, he heard the shocked cries and utterances of the palace's awakening occupants and welcomed the distraction. It gave him time to consider the possibility that the arm's owner was Catherine.

Amidst the bodies in motion that did little more than wail and hinder, the king arrived. He spotted Prince Gilbert standing in the doorway to the bedroom; he did not understand why he refused anybody access but he quickly scattered every troublesome individual. The rest were given orders as, gradually, ordered silence returned to the suite.

xxxxx

Under the privacy of that silence, the prince guided the king into the bedroom to show him the young woman. The king, startled, turned aside after a too brief examination.

At his nephew's continued inspection, he cried, "How can you remain so stoic?"

Prince Gilbert replaced the fur blanket over the body with care.

He then replied quietly, "She's a dead ringer for Catherine."

"Dead ringer?" was the questioning echo.

The prince looked wary, as though trying to decide how much was revealing too much.

He opted to disclose all: "There is a mark--" He pointed to an area along the blanket where the young woman's hip would be. "--That is not present. This is likely to be Miss Heather, Catherine's half-sister and companion."

As expected, the king saw all but queried obliquely. "You are certain?"

The prince winced; he knew his next confession would disillusion his uncle.

"I am, sir. Catherine and I," he said quietly, "occasionally asked Miss Heather to replace Catherine at court. She, being the illegitimate daughter of the Honorable Lord Braun by a Miss Lilah, had undergone, before his death, enough training for a later presentation at court. That was, I believe, his plan for her."

The king accepted this information because, without it, the assumption would have been to declare that Catherine was dead. He looked at his nephew and saw it was the opposite that the invaders had intended.

Grimly, he asked, fearing that he already knew the answer, "How many knew of this ruse involving Miss Heather, Gilbert?"

Prince Gilbert counted five individuals. Then, he realized one of them, a second companion to Catherine was missing as well, a Miss Ellie. He voiced his discovery to the king who immediately called for the investigators of the Room Service Department to analyze the rooms of Miss Heather and Miss Ellie.

The king spotted the look of utter helplessness and despair ready to undermine his nephew. In a split second, he allowed Gilbert to aid the investigators of the Room Service Department to discover anything possible concerning the disappearance of Catherine.

He waited a few precious minutes to ensure that his nephew would not entertain debilitating emotions. Once satisfied that Gilbert had fallen into the steady, thoughtless routines of the investigators, he walked the passageways of the palace, listening as the walls urged his presence towards the rooms of his other nephew.

There, stale air and stagnant scents forced him to exhale quickly a number of times. He broke the various jackpots that acted as a security system. The king examined the intricate devices; locks were never a good sign.

Using the power of the building, he gained enough access into the main room to want to send for the Examiner.

That evening, he received a report from the uncanny Examiner. It read:

"My Lord, your suspicions proved correct. The girl found within Prince Edward's rooms was not the Lady Catherine. She was a nesting doll from the Promenade who was blackmailed into selling her body. She remained alive long enough to impart a message meant for my Lord, Prince Gilbert."

The king read and reread the message and considered the wisdom of answering it in his nephew's stead.

The decision proved unnecessary for the investigators and Prince Gilbert had found a written version of the same message in a forced but distinctly feminine writing. "Come down the drain, by the XX River, if you ever want to see this weeping Willow again. Bring your uncle's declaration naming his heir; we will arrange his affairs on our own."

xxxxx

The meeting, during which Prince Gilbert formally asked for release from his official duties, was solemn. The temptation was strong for the king to deny the petition and to attend the meeting himself. One-half of his soul understood that this confrontation had to occur between Gilbert and Edward; the other half dreaded an outcome that could end only with heartbreak.

Prince Gilbert demonstrated the strength of his perceptive powers as he awaited his uncle's reluctant approval.

"I will," he stated auspiciously, "accept any and all consequences of what will occur. Please, do not deny me and arrange for a swap meet. Giving the fate of the people into incapable hands will become your legacy; all the good you have done will be erased. Nothing, not my pride nor my happiness is worth the price of tainting the truth."

This hurt too close to what the king suddenly realized to be Edward's hopes for taking Catherine. It also meant Edward was not aware that she was the daughter, not of the king, but of the king's friend.

The king finally gave his permission in the form of a request: "Tell me, at the very least, that you will not travel alone."

Prince Gilbert sighed. "It would be better if I did, but Fate has appointed me companions who I would ask to stand with me on any other occasion, save this."

His uncle laughed; it was genuine because he knew how much Gilbert distrusted the tenuous bonds of friendship. Then, with nothing left to do but to give his blessing, the king rose and bid his nephew a good and successful journey.

After the door closed quietly, the king singled out a sheet of paper upon his desk. He read through it carefully and signed it. He studied the writing until the door opened with a softer click than it had closed.

He handed the document to the young man and said, "If circumstances present themselves, kill Edward and bring his body to the Examiner. If not, reveal the letter to him."

The young man glanced at the document but no emotion appeared upon his face. He bowed.

"I am sure my father would enjoy the use of--" His voice faded as his lips turned into a smile. It was similar to the spine-tingling grin that graced the face of the Examiner now and again.

The king nodded to his request to speak.

"If circumstances allow, may I participate and aid my father in his duties?"

The king looked at the young man with the newly introduced idea in mind.

"I have known you since you were a boy, Lord Albert." He watched the young man bow again in acknowledgement. "I confess that I had hoped of another path for you."

Nothing more was needed to be said for Lord Albert's smile changed into one filled with confidence.

"Your wish, my Lord, I will do. I will protect Prince Gilbert with my life."

"I had hoped you would attend him," the king confessed.

Lord Albert fairly grinned. "I and my brother-in-arms, Deputy Brass."

Relief so profound filled the king's heart as Lord Albert exited. All would be as well as it possibly could, he knew, with Deputy Brass, Lord Albert, and his nephew together.

© RK 20.Oct.2006


End file.
